Birthday Cake
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una fiesta sorpresa siempre es divertida, pero lo es aun mas cuando quien crees que no tiene esos detalles contigo, es la mente maestra detras de ello. 14/02 Happy Birthday Ban.#One-shot#Semi-AU#BanxKing#TheSevenDeadlySins#LeveYaoi


**Hola, un One-Shot por el cumpleaños de Ban, el cual quería subir el sábado, y no puede, pero mejor tarde que nunca, bueno espero lo disfruten y se diviertan.**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pueblos están llenos de gente, que día a día realizan pequeñas y grandes tareas para sacar adelante a su familia, y enriquecer sus tierras.

Y principalmente uno de estos lugares donde se realizan los mayores negocios es… en los mercados, vendiendo desde comida hasta armas, tesoros, joyas, armaduras, etc., todo con lo cual se pueda obtener una ganancia monetaria.

Precisamente hoy, en uno de tantos mercados cierto castaño con una singular almohada esta de compras con la tercera princesa de Liones.

\- Solo nos falta la harina y la leche, King-sama

\- Hmmm… creo que vi a una señora vendiéndola por allá – señalo con su dedo índice por entre un par de puestos de ropa. Elizabeth asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrar a la vendedora, además de que sus productos eran de excelente calidad y muy económicos. Pagaron y le dieron las gracias, ya con toda la lista completa hicieron su camino de regreso al Boar Hat, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Pero antes de salir del pueblo, una curiosa y singular tienda llamo la atención del más pequeño de los pecados, Elizabeth noto la ausencia de King a su lado, dio media vuelta y le pregunto si pasaba algo malo, él la vio, sonrió amablemente y negó, para pedirle que lo esperara un momento, ella asintió y vio como King entraba a la singular tienda.

\- King-sama, ¿Qué es lo que trae en la bolsa? – pregunto curiosa Elizabeth

\- Una especie de sorpresa – miro el paquete y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Elizabeth asintió y de igual manera sonrió, debía de tratarse de algo muy especial para él.

El Boar Hat estaba bastante lejos y muy bien escondido del pueblo, pero ¿por qué?, si se supone que deben buscar al resto de los Pecados Capitales y ayudar a Elizabeth a recuperar el reino de Liones de las garras de los Caballeros Sagrados.

La realidad es que, hoy es el día para reunir la mayor cantidad de provisiones para el bar, a la vez que juntan un poco de información, pero hay otra razón para estar lejos del pueblo, y eso es…

\- King, Elizabeth, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo Diane algo molesta y nerviosa

\- Lo siento Diane, pero King-sama y yo nos retrasamos en conseguir lo necesario de la lista. – mostro la canasta con todo lo comprado – enseguida lo cocinaremos

\- ¡Entiendo!, en ese caso, Gowther ayúdame a sacar las mesas

\- Claro – respondió el ojí-dorado, entrando al bar y cargando casi todas las mesas

\- ¡Solo saca tres, no todas!

\- Pero dijiste que las sacara – respondió con su tono monótono. Diane se pasó una mano por la cara y le repitió que solo quería tres mesas y no todas.

King estaba ayudando a Elizabeth a organizar las compras en los estantes y otras las dejaba en la mesa, no había tiempo que perder – Hace cuanto que Meliodas-sama se fue con Ban-sama y Hawk-chan?

\- Creo que después de que saliera el sol, ya es medio día y aun no vuelven, quizás y para el anochecer ya estén aquí. – Elizabeth asintió y procedió a colocarse el delantal. King dejo a un lado su chaqueta y Chastiefol – te ayudare Elizabeth

\- Muchas gracias King-sama. Por favor lave estas verduras y frutas y después córtelas en cuadros no muy pequeños.

* * *

Este ya era su quinto bostezo del día, salió con el Capitán a conseguir algunos animales para consumir su carne y para que la cacería no fuera tan aburrida y monótona, Meliodas propuso un concurso el que atrapara la mejor ganaría y Hawk sería el juez. Al final terminaron en un empate, porque al pequeño cerdo de imaginar todo lo que Ban podría preparar con la carne de esos animales se le hacía agua la boca y no podía pensar en una decisión.

Ambos cargaban con una gran cantidad de animales, y el pequeño cerdo iba feliz pensando en todas las sobras que comería, Ban rio por todo lo que decía Hawk. En un momento el pequeño cerdo se detuvo, alzo su nariz al aire y olio algo realmente delicioso, tan exquisito el aroma que salió como una bala directo al Boar Hat, Meliodas y Ban se vieron confundidos, más el segundo que el primero.

Ban pensó que en cuanto dejara todo eso en la bodega podría tomarse una larga y merecida siesta, tal vez también quitarle su Chastiefol a King. A penas y puso un pie cerca del bar, escucho.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos, Ban soltó lo que cargaba, para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

\- Serás distraído Ban, ¿acaso no sabes que día es hoy? – le regaño Diane, levantando su dedo índice.

\- La verdad, no~

\- ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tonto! – respondió Diane, queriendo golpearlo por olvidar una fecha tan importante.

El pecado de la codicia, conto los meses con sus dedos, y asintió dándole la razón a Diane – Gracias por recordármelo, ya lo había olvidado, jajaja~

\- Como sea, Ban, ¡es momento de celebrar! – animo Meliodas, a lo que todos le secundaron, especialmente el albino, bebería hasta reventar.

Lo había notado desde hace rato, y creyó que tal vez se debía al efecto de tanta cerveza, pero viéndolo bien, no era así.

King dejo un plato de comida caliente frente a Ban, cuando el que había dejado hace media hora se enfrió, y ahora se las daba a Hawk, que en cuanto olía las sobras [que no eran sobras] las devoraba en un instante.

Ban le dio un sorbo más a la cerveza y vio como King entraba al Boar Hat y salía con un poco más de cerveza - ¿Ya te la terminaste? – pregunto el castaño flotando a un lado de Ban. El albino miro su tarro vacío y se lo extendió a King, quien hizo flotar la botella y comenzó a verter el líquido dentro del tarro.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?~ - le cuestiono serio Ban

\- No sé de qué hablas – termino llenar el tarro y se lo entrego a Ban, él lo tomo con cierta desconfianza y le dio un sorbo. Dejo el tarro sobre la mesa y miro con el ceño fruncido a King, el pequeño rey suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil – Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y eso que?~

\- De vez en cuando – miro a los demás conversar y comer – es bueno cambiar un poco la rutina es todo – Ban subió una ceja, no podía ser verdad. King tosió un poco y movió a un lado la cabeza para que le siguiera dentro del bar.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la habitación que comparten, King le pidió que esperara sentado en la cama y cerrara los ojos - ¿No estarás planeando matarme o sí?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, abre los ojos de una vez

\- Si no es eso, ento… – miro el curioso paquete que King le mostro envuelto en un papel color verde con manchas de igual color un poco más oscuras - ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo para que lo veas – lo empujo contra la cara de Ban. Tomo el paquete y lo miro un momento, cerveza no era, suspiro agotado y quito el papel lentamente – ¿y qué tal? – pregunto algo ansioso King, con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Ban pestañeo unas 10 veces aun sin creer lo que tenía en frente, de todas las cosas que podría esperar como un regalo, esta era sin duda la más extraña. Sonrió divertido y finalmente soltó la carcajada cayendo en la cama y abrazando su estómago. King solo se extrañó, ¿de qué se burlaba?, ¿acaso de…

\- Sino lo quieres, ¡dámelo! – pasar tremenda vergüenza cuando eligió esa cosa, y que no lo valorara, la próxima vez no le daría nada, ni ayudaría en hacerle una fiesta. Floto encima de Ban listo para tomar dicho objeto que le estaba causando tanta vergüenza, pero una mano la halo con gran fuerza, para chocar contra algo.

\- Es un buen regalo King~ jejeje – dijo Ban con una amplia sonrisa. King iba a alejarse del pecho de Ban para verlo a la cara, sin embargo sus intentos se vieron detenidos por los brazos del susodicho que lo rodeaban en un reconfortante abrazo – Gracias~

\- N-no fue n-nada – tosió en un intento de eliminar el tono de nervios – es tu cumpleaños, por lo tanto es normal recibir este tipo de detalles especiales.

\- ¿Detalles especiales? – pregunto curioso Ban

\- Si– respondió King, alejándose del pecho del albino – ya sabes, la fiesta, los regalos y el pastel, especialmente el pastel, porque al soplar la vela puedes pedir un deseo y este se tiene que hacer realidad. – explico lo mejor posible King, aun así Ban medito con detenimiento cada una de las palabras de King.

\- Ya tuve la fiesta, los regalos… pero no el pastel… ¿por qué?

\- Ah… bueno, eso es porque… – rasco su mejilla, buscando alguna excusa valida o creíble – lo queme, por error.

\- ¿Lo quemaste?, ¿hablas enserio? – King asintió algo avergonzado por revelar ese secreto, aunque él mismo tuvo la culpa por decirle lo del pastel - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?~

\- No fue mi culpa!, ya todo estaba listo y solo había que ponerlo en el horno… pero entonces Gowther me dijo que debía ir por unas flores al bosque, y cuando volví estaba todo hecho carbón, según él, así era más delicioso, por eso no hubo pastel y tampoco podíamos ir a comprar ingredientes porque apareció el señor cerdo.

\- Jajaja~ parece que la cocina a ti tampoco se te da King~ – lejos de esta conversación, cierto chico de cabellera rubia estornudo. King resistió las ganas de golpearlo, sabía que no debió decirle – entonces, ¿por lo menos tendré mi deseo de cumpleaños?~

\- ¿Deseo de cumpleaños? – Ban asintió, King bajo la mirada y analizo sus posibilidades, hecho a perder el pastel, la parte más importante en toda fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo menos le daría eso – bien, si puedo cumplirlo, pide lo que quieras.

\- ¿Seguro?~ - King asintió de nuevo – vale, entonces… cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga – el pequeño rey no se daba una idea de lo que quería con eso, pero una promesa es una promesa, cerró los ojos y espero a ver que más le decía Ban.

¿Cálido?, un tanto áspero y suave a la vez, ¿Qué era?, no quiso cuestionárselo más y tan solo se dejó llevar por lo que en esos instantes estaba sintiendo. Lentamente esa calidez fue separándose y no quería que fuera así, pero exactamente ¿Qué fue? – Ya abre los ojos – despego sus parpados centrando su atención en Ban, pero el ya no estaba delante suyo, sino de camino a la puerta – Gracias por el peluche King~ - mostro el animal felpudo, arrojándolo con precisión a la cama – tal vez sirva para que no tome los peluches de niños pequeños, nos vemos~ - se despido, dejando solo a King en la habitación.

Fairy King Harlequin no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pasado ¿había cumplido su deseo?, ¿Qué deseo fue el que pidió?, ¿por qué latía tan rápido su corazón y sentía el rostro caliente?

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿fue King-sama quien le dijo sobre el cumpleaños de Ban-sama?

\- Si – respondió Meliodas, dejando a un lado el tarro – incluso él me pido que los distrajera mientras terminaba de organizar la fiesta.

\- Me doy cuenta que King-sama realmente aprecia a Ban-sama – dijo Elizabeth conmovida por saber que King realmente consideraba a Ban como un amigo y compañero muy especial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**N/A: ¿A quién más le parece curioso que el cumpleaños de Ban sea el 14 de febrero?**


End file.
